


oasis

by toxicmew



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Beaches, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicmew/pseuds/toxicmew
Summary: A day at the beach: sun, surf, and fun. If you didn't care about inhaling salt water up your nose or ending up with sand in all the wrong places, anyway.Or, the coming together of Mark Lee and Lee Jeno.





	oasis

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [mood board bingo](https://twitter.com/moodboardbingo?s=09), using the [fourth tile](https://i.imgur.com/9QdREckr.jpg) as inspiration! I'm still surprised I was able to write this so quickly, but it was a lot of fun.
> 
> Title from exo's new album! The entirety of Don't Mess With My Tempo and Kris Wu's Antares album was what played on repeat while I was writing this

Mark had been happily enjoying himself.

He’d made himself comfortable under the hot summer sun with a fitted bed sheet held open by an assortment of coolers and speakers serving as a barrier between his back and the sandy beach. A collection of sand had already made its way inside courtesy of friends trekking it in with them when they returned from dunking themselves in the waves only to return in search of a drink, but it was fine. He expected this, so he wasn’t _that_ bothered. Mark had the book he’d been meaning to read for weeks in front of his face, a pair of sunglasses perched on his nose, and a heavy layer of sunscreen saving him from a hell of a sunburn later on. He was good, he was happy, and he was _enjoying_ his time on his lonesome while the rest of his friends screeched like wild banshees as the ocean buffeted against them.

Which is why he shouldn’t be that surprised when one of those very banshees wandered over to bother him, standing in the path of the sun and casting a shadow over his face.

Mark squinted up at the intruder, frowning at the sight of Jeno’s bright smile. He looked adorable, and Mark was offended by the concept alone. How dare Lee Jeno look like that. It was like he didn’t know he was a hazard to other people’s health.

The fact that his shirt had been discarded along with the rest of their friends belongings only worsened the offense. The way light glinted against the water soaking him was distracting, and Mark wanted to press charges.

“Hyung, come swim with us.”

Mark tore his gaze away from the droplets of water trailing down from Jeno’s wet hair, trekking their path down the younger’s throat, and instead met Jeno’s eyes with a frown, “no thanks.”

Jeno immediately pouted, “ _hyung_ , come _on._ ”

“Nah,” Mark shook his head, pulling his book further over his face and hiding Jeno from view. His racing heart thanked him, immediately trying to immerse his brain back into the world of fantasy he had left, desperate for a distraction.

Jeno refused to give his heart a break though, immediately stepping over the edge of the sheet, sand coated feet and legs be damned, and sinking down into a crouch at Mark’s side. He reached one hand forward, plucking Mark’s book from his grip with no regards to the way the elder yelped in offense.

Dropping one leg down onto a knee, Jeno leaned forward over Mark’s prone body to pluck up his bookmark, considerately inserting it into the pages. Mark felt his heart skip a little beat and cursed the day he ever developed a crush on the stupid, thoughtful, endearing boy in front of him.

Watching as Jeno settled back on his heels and shoved Mark’s book into his backpack, the elder tried to reason with him, “come on Jeno, give it back. I told you guys when we planned this trip that I just wanted to relax on the beach and guard our shit.”

Jeno shot him a little glare, the expression ultimately useless when it was paired with the pout that pursed the brunet’s lips in a rather distracting manner.

Before Mark could even attempt to drag his attention back up to Jeno’s eyes, there was a tight grip on his wrists and then Jeno was climbing to his feet, pulling Mark unwillingly up with him. Groaning in protest, Mark immediately went limp with a whiny ‘ _nooo_ ’ escaping his lips.

Jeno grunted at the sudden weight, eyes widening in surprise as his balance was shifted. Before he could correct himself he was pulled down, both the boys gasped as they collided with one another. Mark groaned in distaste as he felt Jeno’s swim shorts soaking his own shorts, the younger’s sandy legs scratching against his own. Opening his eyes from where he had clenched them shut, Mark huffed at the sight of Jeno sprawled over his chest, doing his best to soak Mark’s shirt while he was at it.

Jeno was looking back at him wide-eyed, before the events fully settled in and his eyes creased into that adorable, distracting, utterly _maddening_ smile of his. Mark could only watch as Jeno burst into laughter, shaking both of them, and it wasn’t long before Mark relaxed into the humor of the situation, giggles escaping from his own mouth as he wrapped his arms over Jeno’s back.

Settling back into the bed sheet and ignoring the uncomfortable feeling of his clothes growing damper, Mark simply enjoyed the feeling of having his hand spread over Jeno’s spine and reveling in the puffs of laughter hitting his collarbones.

After a few minutes of sun soaked laughter amid the screeches of people and the shattering of waves, Jeno seemed to remember exactly why they had ended up in this position. Quelling his laughter and pulling back, Jeno set his expression seriously and peered down into Mark’s curious eyes.

“This isn’t gonna stop me, y’know.”

Mark frowned, stupidly confused, “huh?”

Before he could protest, before he could _escape_ , Jeno was rolling off of him and standing quickly. Mark was too distracted by the sight of Jeno’s bare chest, _again_ , that he didn’t realize what was happening when Jeno bent down before he was already getting picked up.

Letting out a yelp as Jeno grunted under his weight, Mark immediately started yelling, “Lee Jeno! Put me the fuck down!”

Jeno let out a contemplative hum as he carefully stepped over the sides of the sheet, one of his arms wrapped around Mark’s hips and the other gripping the back of his thigh, “nah.”

Mark started kicking, “my phone’s in my pocket!”

Jeno barely paused, shifting the hand on Mark’s thigh up to his pockets, “well that won’t do.”

Phone safely in hand, Jeno moved to drop it into Mark’s bag as if he didn’t have an entire person struggling over his shoulder. Mark wasn’t sure if he was offended or flustered or overwhelmed or just a combination of all three.

Scratch that, he definitely was.

“Alright! To the water!” Jeno cheered, turning back to his initial mission. Mark immediately started yelling. He could hear the cheers of their friends already, the water sloshing over Mark’s legs and lapping against Jeno’s thighs as he tread further into the tide. Deciding to change his futile tactic of fighting, Mark reached down to run his hands along Jeno’s sides, aiming for the areas that always had the younger squirming and breaking out into laughter.

Jeno jolted under him, giggles immediately falling from his lips as his grip around Mark tightened, “hyung! That’s not fair!”

“Not fair is the fact that you’re about to dunk me into the fucking-!” Mark was cut off, Jeno’s hands moving swiftly, sudden pressure, and then the weightless feeling of falling until he was consumed by the freezing tide.

His feet scrambled at the sandy bottom and as soon as he gained traction Mark was bolting to his feet, gasping for air as he broke the surface. The water wasn’t even that deep to be honest, barely up to his waist, but it was _cold_ and Mark’s entire body had managed to disappear under the waves. The breeze shifted, buffeting up against his back, and Mark shivered as he glared at a brightly laughing Jeno.

“I hate you,” Mark seethed, running his fingers through his wet hair and pushing his bangs off his face.

Jeno stuck his tongue out teasingly but then his eyes were widening, yelping as he tried and failed to retreat before Mark collided with him. They both lost their footing as Mark slammed into the younger, sending them falling back into the waves amid their friends laughter.

☀

“I can’t believe you literally threw me into the water,” Mark grumbled later on as he viciously bit into his ice cream. He immediately regretted it, cringing as the threat of brain freeze slammed his senses.

Jeno watched him in amusement, eyes twinkling as he emptied the last of his soda, “you should’ve come when Renjun told you the first time.”

Mark huffed, turning his gaze back to the water. They were both sitting in the bed sheet again, Mark’s book and phone still deposited in his bag, but now Jeno was settled at his side, their thighs brushing as the sun beat down on their soaked forms. Mark’s shirt was now tossed with the rest of the discarded clothing, pettiness winning out when he dropped it onto Jeno’s dry shirt.

Jeno had simply watched him, laughing in protest before he crawled forward to shift the soaked material onto Donghyuck’s shirt instead.

“You spent like an hour with us so it couldn’t have been _that_ bad,” Jeno pointed out.

Mark ignored him, keeping his attention on where Jaemin had successfully clambered onto a protesting Jisung’s shoulders. Donghyuck was watching them in amusement, settled comfortably in his spot atop Yukhei’s shoulders with his hands stroking through the elder’s hair. It was clearly a set up for a round of chicken fighting, and Yukhei was practically preening as they both waited for the other two to stop arguing. Renjun and Chenle were on the sidelines, already starting to cheer for either team as Jisung reluctantly reached up to grip Jaemin’s thighs with a long-suffering expression twisting at his features. Mark was happy he had dragged himself out of the waves when he did.

He was dragged away from watching Jaemin and Donghyuck shoving at one another when he felt a weight on his shoulder. Turning his head, Mark wasn’t at all prepared for the sight of Jeno’s face barely an inch away from his own, mere centimeters separating their lips as their eyes met.

Mark froze in surprise, feeling his cheeks warming for a reason other than the heat, “um.”

Jeno smiled teasingly, “um?”

Mark was _not_ prepared for knowing how it felt to be pressed this close to Jeno. Especially not when the younger moved even closer, slotting up against his side as he dropped a steadying hand down near Mark’s opposite hip. He could feel Jeno _breathe_ for fucks sake, and feeling the rush of air against his lips was doing nothing but sending his heart in a frenzy.

“You know this sheet is fit for a queen sized bed?”

Jeno’s brow furrowed in confusion, “yeah? We dragged it off your bed this morning, of course I know.”

“So you know there’s a lot of room for you to occupy that’s not right on top of me.”

Jeno stared at him blankly for a moment before he snorted right in Mark’s face, picking his chin up off of Mark’s shoulder to start laughing. Mark let out a sigh of relief as the distance between their faces grew larger, but unfortunately the same was not to be said about the space between their bodies.

He didn’t even have that long to be relieved or attempt to push down the blush he could feel coating his cheeks. Jeno was back before he knew it, that same enchanting smile creasing his face as he darted forward. Mark didn’t even realize what was happening but then there were lips pressed against the corner of his lips, a murmured, “Jaemin was right,” breathed against his skin and then Jeno was pulling away.

Jolting back in surprise, Mark slapped a hand up to his mouth, staring at Jeno with wide eyes, “what the fuck?”

There was a moment of quiet as they just looked at each other, the screeching of their friends as both Donghyuck and Yukhei were consumed by the waves drowned out by the sudden turn of events. Then Jeno was smiling. It was a gentle, smaller smile. Not as intense as the usual bright, eye creasing grins, but just as effective at stealing Mark’s breath away. Looking away with a blush rising up his neck, Jeno cleared his throat, “um, Jaemin might’ve told me you had a crush on me last week?”

Mark was going to kill Na Jaemin.

Before he could march into the water and drown the pink haired _traitor_ , Jeno continued, “and then he told me that I should just man up and confess my feelings already because there was no way you would reject me.”

What.

Mark could only stare as Jeno nervously bit his lip, hands fiddling with the edges of his still wet swim shorts. After several beats of silence where the only thought that crossed Mark’s mind was a series of cricket chirps (that was a lie, it was more like that one Spongebob meme where his brain was consumed in chaos and fire) Jeno started second guessing himself.

“Um. Unless Jaemin was wrong? And you don’t like me? In which cause holy _shit_ hyung, I’m so sorry. Fuck, I shouldn’t have done that. I should’ve asked, or- or, like, confessed first? I’m gonna kill Jaemin oh my god, and would you please lick your ice cream or something already because its just melting in your hand and-”

Mark dropped the ice cream.

Jeno yelped in distress, eyes wide as darted his eye between the dessert and Mark’s blank expression, letting out a quiet and nervous, “hyung?”

Mark pushed his sticky hand down against the sheet for balance as he leaned forward, closing the gap he had created between the two of them when he flinched away. Jeno just watched him in confusion, eyes wide and vulnerable. It wasn’t until Mark softly confirmed that no, Jaemin was definitely right, and slotted their lips together once again, properly, that Jeno realized what was going on.

The soft gasp Mark felt against his mouth was far sweeter than the ice cream, and the way Jeno reached up a hand to grip at the back of Mark’s neck had fire shooting down Mark’s veins.

It lasted barely a moment though, Mark needing to confirm that he hadn’t just fallen asleep in the sun and dreamed up the whole series of events. Pressing their foreheads together, Mark cautiously met Jeno’s sparkling eyes, “good?”

Jeno smiled, his hand moving from Mark’s nape to smooth over his shoulder blades as the younger dragged them closer together, lips bumping sweetly against each other.

“More than good.”

“You like me?” Mark double checked, moving the hand that wasn’t supporting his weight to grip at Jeno’s waist above his shorts.

Jeno laughed quietly, his own free hand moving up to grip at Mark’s bicep, “I like you. You like me?”

Mark sighed happily, “I like you.”

“Great. Now kiss me properly.”

Mark snorted in amusement, rolling his eyes at the demand before doing just that. It was probably one of his new favorite things to do, he discovered. Especially with the way Jeno kept pulling at him, trying to get closer and closer until Mark eventually lost his balance and fell against the younger’s chest. It just had them laughing, especially when Jeno was pressed onto his back from the sudden weight and they were left in a position similar to an hour before, their positions reversed.

The laughter was soon silenced, the slide of lips and quiet panting a much better sound to fill their ears with.

Unfortunately it didn’t last for long, not with the way Chenle’s piercing scream interrupted them.

“What the fuck!”

“Language, kid. What the fuck are you even yelling about- oh, holy shit.”

“Go away Yukhei,” Mark grumbled, hiding his face in the crook of Jeno’s neck and landing an open mouthed kiss against his shoulder.

Then Jaemin’s voice was there, brightly calling out to the rest, “I won the bet! You all owe me money!”

A series of groans immediately followed, but Mark’s hair was being gently tugged at and then he was far too busy pressing his mouth against Jeno’s once again to really care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ if you wanna see more of me here's my [twitter](https://twitter.com/toxicmew?s=09) and my [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/toxicmew)!


End file.
